In recent years, users have been able to register moving images easily with moving image delivery systems run by moving image delivery business operators, the moving images being those indicating the content of a game being played or those captured of the user playing the game. The moving images thus registered are delivered to the users requesting the images to be delivered.
Some moving image delivery business operators offer the service of streaming moving images live. This type of service allows users to casually take up live streaming delivery of moving images.
Some game devices allow a user playing a game to transmit to the moving image delivery system a moving image indicative of the content of the game being played or a moving image captured of the user playing the game, the transmission being executed by the user performing a predetermined operation during play of the game. The moving image thus transmitted to the moving image delivery system is streamed live or stored therein for subsequent delivery to users requesting the image to be delivered.
There is a technology that permits delivery of a moving image composed of a frame image in which is disposed an image captured of a user during play of a game, the captured image occupying a portion of the moving image indicating game play content. There also exists a technology that delivers a moving image made up of two juxtaposed images, one image representing game play content, the other image being captured of the user during play of the game. Such technologies are useful for users wishing to deliver a moving image indicative of both game play content and the way the user is playing the game.